Devices are available that remain in a low power state until needed. Signals, such as clapping of hands, may be received by the device to transition from the low power state to a high power state in order to perform some function. Commonly, the lower power devices provide a specific function, such as a switch to turn on lights, or to provide an input to a system. These devices typically do not operate in cooperation with other devices to provide an enhanced recognition of input commands or provide improved system performance.